Entre la belleza y la reflexión
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yaya se despierta y ve a su lado a Tsubomi, cosa que la hace pensar brevemente en lo afortunada que fue por tenerla a su lado, luego de su desamor al no encontrar correspondencia de parte de Hikari. Oneshot.


Hola, ¿cómo está todo el mundo? Aquí llevo por primera vez con un OS YayaxTsubomi ¿Está alguien preparado/a para lo que viene? Ojalá que sí.

 **Entre la belleza y la reflexión**

Ya era la hora de despertarse, pero a Yaya Nanto no podía serle más fastidioso hacerlo precisamente ese día.

Tenía que levantarse, prepararse e ir a clases cuanto antes, pero aquella cama se sentía demasiado bien. Tan calentita y cómoda, especialmente por la presencia de la chica que se encontraba justo a su lado.

Tsubomi parecía un bebé por la forma en que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Yaya. Su boca, ligeramente abierta, parecía invitarla a besarla, a abusar de la oportunidad y el momento, y Yaya se lame los labios ante la idea de lo que significaba caer en la tentación. El corazón late con fuerza en el momento en que recuerda, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que ambas hicieron la noche anterior, aprovechando que Tsubomi tenía una habitación para ella sola. En ese momento no se preocupaba demasiado por Hikari, pues bien sabía que su amiga había decidido pasar la noche junto con Amane, así que no había razón para pensar que algo no estuviese bien. Fue una experiencia mágica. Yaya estaba decidida a guardar esos recuerdos para siempre. En sus ensoñaciones, Tsubomi finalmente despierta, movida por el ligero cierra de parte del abrazo de Yaya.

─ ¿Senpai...? ¿Cómo has dormido? ─ dice Tsubomi con una voz entre soñolienta y tierna, cosa que enciende todas las alarmas del cuerpo de Yaya.

¿En serio era posible ser tan linda sin morirse o sin convertir aquello en un crimen? Cada día Tsubomi iluminaba más y más los amaneceres de Yaya. Fue el cambio que ella necesitaba cuando Hikari tomó su decisión de irse con Amane. Yaya lo sabía. Siempre pudo ver el amor que sentía su amiga por "el príncipe de Spica", pero durante bastante tiempo le costó aceptarlo. Se aferró inútilmente a una idea que sencillamente no iba a dar resultado, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

Fue ahí cuando había entrado en escena Tsubomi. El comienzo no fue fácil para ninguna de las dos, pues Tsubomi no sabía cuáles palabras usar para consolarla, y Yaya no estaba muy receptiva para nadie. Pero lo lograron. A saber cómo, pero lo lograron.

─ Dormí maravillosamente ─ responde Yaya con un ligero susurro, y enseguida se acerca al rostro de Tsubomi para darle un corto beso ─. Pero a mí me interesa más saber cómo dormiste tú, así que dime, Tsubomi.

─ Ha sido grandioso... ─ dice la kouhai con un ligero sonrojo, recordando lo que ambas hicieron anoche ─ Fue algo vergonzoso y sucio, pero no podría arrepentirme. Jamás lo haría.

Ambas sabían que así eran las cosas. Las cosas que hacía Tsubomi la noche anterior, en respuesta a las acciones y besos de Yaya, no daban señal alguna de que dudase de ello o que fuera a creer que se arrepentiría. Aún no se escuchaban pasos en los pasillos del dormitorio. Tal vez era más temprano de lo que Yaya suponía, o a lo mejor se estaba dando un episodio de flojera y somnolencia masiva para que nadie se levante de su cama. Como sea, eso llevó a Yaya a expresar una duda que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

─ ¿Qué hora es ya? Parece que pronto tendremos que ir a clases.

─ A ver... El reloj dice que son las seis...

─ Entonces supongo que vamos a buena hora para levantarnos ¿Por qué nadie más lo hace?

─ Es porque en realidad no son las seis ─ responde Tsubomi con simpleza ─. Esto es en realidad para poder hacer las cosas desde temprano. Mi puesto me exige mucha responsabilidad, y por lo tanto hago sonar el despertador media hora antes para así empezar mis deberes sin sobresaltos.

─ Media hora... ¿Media hora? ─ Yaya mira fijamente el reloj de Tsubomi, y luego se levanta para mirar por la ventana, comprobando que todavía no amanecía ─ Eso explica que no haya ajetreo en los pasillos. No me imaginaba que te valieras de eso para cumplir con tu deber.

─ Pues ya lo sabes ─ responde Tsubomi entre risas ─. Ahora bien, ¿quieres dormir un poco más, o prefieres ir directamente a bañarte?

─ Escojo la opción que me permita seguir cerca de ti todo el tiempo que sea posible ─ responde Yaya sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

─ Okey, entonces nos bañaremos... juntas... ─ al darse cuenta de lo que ella misma estaba diciendo, Tsubomi se pone bastante colorada ─ E-espera un momento, Yaya-senpai. Estoy no es lo que tú crees ─ salta a decir al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que esbozaba Yaya ─. Ni creas que vamos a hacer eso otra vez. T-todavía estoy cansada por hacerlo y...

─ ¿Mmm? ¿Eso significa que lo diste todo anoche? Ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras tan intensa ─ dice Yaya con un tonito de burla que sólo sirven para acrecentar la vergüenza de Tsubomi.

─ ¡T-tonta!

Yaya ríe divertida, pensando que definitivamente Tsubomi era la persona ideal para ella. Era divertido estar con ella, fuera de lo estricta que podía ser con el cumplimiento de las reglas y sobre su sentido del deber. Le alegraba mucho saber que sea precisamente con ella que su vida empiece nuevamente, y estaba decidida a aprovechar al máximo esa oportunidad de amar que prácticamente le había caído del cielo.

─ No te preocupes Tsubomi. Simplemente nos bañamos y ya. Tú te dedicas a tus deberes y yo me dedico a poner nuestros uniformes en orden para cuando digas que es hora de salir. Te prometo que no voy a hacer que tú no quieras que haga.

Tsubomi gruñe incrédula y se queda mirando durante unos segundos a Yaya. Ninguna señal había que señalara que fuera a pasar algo distinto a lo que dijo su amante, así que Tsubomi lo deja pasar. Ambas buscan entonces una toalla para cada una, prestas a bañarse juntas. Era una manera más de evolucionar en su relación como pareja. Puede que Tsubomi dedicara aquella mirada analítica a Yaya, pero en el fondo también ella estaba bastante enamorada como para confiar en ella y en su palabra cuando denotaba aquella sinceridad que tan adorable le parecía. Eran una para la otra, al fin y al cabo, además que ya habrían otros momentos más adecuados para expresarse de forma física y bastante gráfica lo mucho que se amaban.

 **Fin**

* * *

Este queda ahora como uno de los fics más cortos que he escrito hasta la fecha, aunque prefiero verlo como que usé solamente las palabras más precisas y necesarias :3. Bien, eso es todo por ahorita. Los dejo hasta que vuelva a brillar para mí la luz de la inspiración.

Hasta otra


End file.
